The prior art is already aware of a variety of arrangements for cushion, resilient, and otherwise spring-supporting vehicle cabs or bodies, railroad and truck beds, and the like. The prior art arrangements are also known to have a combination of hydraulically-operative shock absorbers with compression springs, and such are commonly used on present-day automobiles, for instance. That is, the prior art utilizes resilient members, particularly compression springs, in conjunction with conventional shock absorbers, for isolating or suspending the vehicle operator from the remainder of the vehicle, and the reasons for such include dampening vibration and noise, and avoiding fatigue, and for safety reasons. For instance, prior art systems utilizing only singularly disposed compression springs are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,888,989 and 3,067,437 and 3,420,568 and 3,732,941 . Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,652 shows a spring suspension system for an operator's sleeping accommodations carried in a vehicle. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,717 shows an arrangement of a spring mounting for an operator's seat in a vehicle, such as a tractor, and it is also noted that this patent shows the use of a combination of a compression spring and a shock absorber disposed co-axially with the compression spring.
In the aforesaid, it is a common occurrence and arrangement to have the cushion or spring support effective so that it will cushion basically in one direction such that the cushioning force is increased in that one direction, but, when the externally-applied impact or force is effective in the other direction, then the suspension means is not fully capable of dampening or resisting that force. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spring support which is effective in both directions along the axis of the spring and where actually the dampening or resistance provided by the spring system increases at the end of each stroke in the two directions mentioned. In accomplishing this objective, the present invention utilizes two co-axially disposed springs which are arranged in their mounting and connection to actually oppose each other and to thereby give the spring or dampening effect in both directions, as mentioned. Also, in accomplishing this objective, the spring force is variable, as desired, and therefore is responsive according to the degree of impact or bounce which is externally applied to the system and which is what the system is resisting. Still further, the spring system of this invention is arranged so that it can be conveniently and easily preloaded to have a firm type of mounting between two pieces wherein the dampening of vibration is to occur, and thus the springs can be readily and easily preloaded for optimum suspension between the two members of the vehicle or the like.
Still further, the present invention provides a dual spring support which accomplishes the aforementioned objectives and which does so with a very compact arrangement of the system and with the utilization of basically standard components of two springs and enclosing and supportive members or pieces or the like. In accomplishing these objectives, the spring support of this invention is readily and easily provided, is inexpensive, it is compact and therefore occupies only a minimum of space and still permits the respective spring-support members to be appropriately positioned relative to each other, and the entire system results in an improved dampening of vibration, dampening of noise, and a safer type of suspension for vehicles and the like. Also, the usual and well known type of rebound action, created by the normal impact of movement of a vehicle over the ground, are dampened and thus diminished, and the entire system is well within the standards for isolation and rebound in the installations and systems mentioned herein.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.